Hanji's Gender Bender
by GeekyAnimeLove666
Summary: Hanji's at it again, she comes up with a machine and changes Eren into a girl but then remembers that you can't reverse the machine. While Hanji comes up with a solution, Levi picks up some interest in Fem Eren. (ErenXLevi)
1. Lights, Camera, Action

_**(By the way this is my first AOT fan fic, so if you could leave your reviews that'd be great **____** and maybe I'll ask a question throughout the chapters and will write a story for the first winner that messages me the answer correctly) **_

_**(Also I do not own Attack on Titan or any of these characters) **_

"Yes! I have done it!" yells Hanji at the top her lungs happily, it spreads through the whole castle from her office. "The Gender Bender is complete!" she begins jumping around all bubbly, she's loving this.

"What the HELL is going on I here?! Jesus! I can hear you through the whole fucking castle!" yells Levi with his usual scowl. "I have completed my machine!" yells Hanji running up to Levi, he can see the sweat beading down off of her face. "Disgusting, Okay whatever. What are you going to do now?" Levi speaks slowly as he backs away from her; he continues to scowl as he crosses his arms.

"I will need a willing test subject, perhaps maybe…" Hanji begins but Levi cuts her off "No" He says simply "Don't even think about going there, I'm warning you." He says turning his head towards the window. He steps back and leans up against the wall with his usual leg up foot against the wall position.

"Fine… what about Eren then?" Hanji asks thoughtfully, she leans slightly to the left and puts her hands on her hips. "I highly doubt that he'll agree willingly but, that's your choice so, be my guest" Levi says stepping aside with his arm extended facing the door for Hanji. Hanji books out of the door into the hallway screaming Eren's name almost at the top of her lungs, Levi chuckles and begins to follow at a slower pace.

"EREN!" She screams entering the dining hall smashing into Eren's side huffing and puffing trying to catch her breath, Levi leans in the door way with a sly smirk on his face. "Hey!" Eren yells startled and in pain "What the hell was that for?!" He says as Hanji leans on his shoulder trying to catch breath. "I need you to test something" She begins slowly, "Hum okay… what?" Eren asks slightly concerned, considering its one of Hanji's experiments. "My new machine! The Gender Bender! "She says now smiling with a menacing grin that Eren had never liked. "Well… What d-does it d-do e-e-exactly?" Eren say's very scared now. "I'll explain it to you later" Hanji says yanking Eren along out into the hallway.

They begin walking down the hallway to Hanji's office, Levi close on their heels.

"Good job by the way Levi, for volunteering to be present for the experiment" Hanji says happily walking into her office. "Yeah it's my job, don't forget that." Says Levi frowning, and he rolls his eyes as he follows her and Eren. "Okay are we already then" Hanji asks quickly, "Uh I dunno" Eren says slightly then all of a sudden Hanji shoves Eren inside of the machine.

Hanji flashes Eren the same menacing grin that she gets when she's really over whelmed. "Now now Eren, no need to be fussy" she says laughing as Eren shows signs of anger. Eren begins banging on the glass, he's really frustrated now. He begins to yell as well but he realizes that they cannot hear him. Then he realizes something else, its sound proof glass.

Hanji glares over from Levi to Eren and sees Eren yelling, "Eren, what did I say?" Hanji says frowning, Eren sits there scared and confused and angry all at the same time, his head begins to swirl and he gets a headache.

"Are you sure that this is safe?" Levi asks with some bit of concern in his voice, it slowly disappears when he spares a glance over towards Eren. "Oh of course he is!" Hanji says smiling once again "Okay I think we're ready then" Hanji moves over towards the dials and checks to make sure everything is intact.

She reaches for the lever and slowly places her hand onto it, sweat pouring from her forehead.

(Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it, stay tuned for chapter 2 The Switch)


	2. The Switch

The Switch (Chapter 2)

_**(Soooooooo sorry it took so long to upload because now I have started uploading them on the school computer's instead. But anyways here it goes. **____** Reviews appreciated)**_

"It may sting a little, just so you know" Hanji says giving that menacingly creepy smile once more. Eren looks at Hanji. "Wait.. Wha" Then there was a sudden flash of light. Hanji smiles in her excitement, while Levi stares emotionlessly into the beaming light.

Then it stops. As smoke begins to pour out from the bottom of the door, as Hanji releases the hatch and the room becomes flooded with smoke, a figure steps out as Hanji slowly backs up into Levi, the smoke fogging up her glasses. The smoke clears.

Hanji cleans her glasses as she places them back over her nose she peers over to Levi and see's the first time ever shock on his face, she slowly looks over towards the direction where Eren was standing and it so happens that HE was now a SHE. Her hair grew out longer, below the shoulder blades. Her body had slimmed out as Hanji came to notice that she had grown breasts as well. She definitely looked shorter, about as short as Levi actually, her eyes glowed like a firefly on a beautiful starry night.

Hanji slowly walks over towards the window and open's it to let all of the smoke out. Eren's hair blew beautifully in the cool breeze of the summer, as it glistened in the morning light. "How do I look?" asks Eren smiling. "FANTASTIC!" yells Hanji excited that her machine was in fact a complete success. "Levi? Or hum…. I mean Heichou?" Eren says slightly embarrassed.

Levi leans up against the wall with a smirk, "For a shitty little puss ass brat like you, I'd personally say…. Beautiful" He chuckles lightly as Eren sits there gawking at Levi's reply, he continues to smirk "Yeah, yeah shut the fuck up" Levi says with the usual frown.

Eren stands there stunned, looking herself up and down. Levi walks over, inspecting 'HER' occasionally muttering "Not bad…" Then out of nowhere he leans in quickly, pokes her breast and whispers lightly to himself "Not bad", but just loud enough that Eren could hear him. "uhm…. Heichou?" she stutters as her face turns a bright red. "Hmm… oh what?" he looks up at her. "Are you okay?!" yells Hanji running across the room, as Levi begins to step backwards.

"How does it feel? Any urges of any sort? Any un-usual feelings?" Hanji began throwing her questions in Eren's face, Eren steps back slightly feeling quite a bit awkward. "Okay Hanji, too many questions" Eren says while stepping towards the window. Levi walks over next to Eren, he leans over a bit so he could smell her. "You smell like smoke" Levi says scrunching his nose slightly well he stands straight in-front of him.

"Well, must be a side-affect I suppose, especially after just coming out of the chamber" says Hanji, smelling Eren as well. "Okay, now change me back" she says stepping in the direction towards Hanji. "Yeah…. Uhm yeah, that's sort of the problem. I never actually thought about that?" Hanji says stepping back further away from the two men. Levi looks over to Hanji with a scowl but it turns into a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Eren yells at the top of her lungs, so high that her voice cracks.

"Uhm… Yeah, I sort of forgot to make an antidote or even put a reverse button on the machine" Hanji says with a cowardly look on her face as she slowly back away towards the door, her face beaming an amazing bright red and full of embarrassment.

"Then why the hell would you let us test it?" Levi asks taking a big step towards Hanji, staring her down with the usual cold, hard and terrifying look. "Well, to be honest. I never thought that it would actually work…" Hanji replies with a slight dis-comfort in her voice.

"Oh my god Hanji. Why?" Levi says shaking his head lightly. "WHAT?! It was an accident okay?" She says as Eren out of nowhere faints and falls flat on her face. Levi chuckles as Hanji starts to freak out and yelling into Eren's ear "EREN?! Are you okay?!" Eren mumbles then groans, "she doesn't look too good" Levi says kneeling down beside them. He smirks and pick's her up and carries her down into the basement cell.

_**(That's it **____** I did it! FINALLY. Anyways hopefully I'll be updating a lot sooner than I did and hopefully in about the next week. I'll possibly give you 2 more chapters to make up for the delay)**_

_**-Yours Truly**_


	3. Eren's Adventures Begin

Eren's Adventures

Chapter 3

(_**Hey, so yeah I am updating again and just wanted to let you know that there's a tiny bit of OOC in this chapter but it tends to work with the story sometimes, so I'll let it slide. There might be a bit more OOC in other chapters as well.)**_

Eren's eyes flutter open; she looks around with a look of fright in her eyes, wondering if it all was just a terrible dream. "Eren? Are you awake?" says a soft voice, it's Petra. Eren sits up "yeah, I think so" she says lightly, her voice cracks at the low pitch, she looks down at herself and sighs. Petra smiles and moves away.

Eren sees Levi in the corner, looking down at the floor. "How did I get down here?" she asks rubbing her eyes. Petra eyes Levi, Eren ends up nodding in understanding. They didn't notice when Levi looks up and stares at Eren, "are you feeling okay?" He asks smirking in Eren's direction then ends up having a stare down with her, she feels slightly intimidated by those cold, grayish blue eyes.

"Yeah…but, Oh my god! What am I gonna do?!" she exclaims while resting her heavy head into her hands.

Levi maneuvers over to Eren and sits on the edge of the bed; he speaks in a soft tone. "I can tell you what you're not going to do; you're not going to panic. Got it?" "Got it captain" Eren replies softly. He looks down slowly and frowns, "what's wrong with you brat?" asks Levi.

"I'm just scared about what's going to happen" Eren says looking up from her lap.

"Well, I can't really determine how long it will last, but I can say that well find a way to get you back to your regular self again…Okay?" Levi says, he smiles lightly then looks away. "You should get some sleep" says Petra interrupting as softly as possible while laying Eren back down.

Eren's eyes flutter shut as Petra ushers Levi out.

_(Flash back/Dream) _

_*I can't move! Why are you taking me away?* "Put me down you bastard!" he screams as Hannes carries him away with Mikasa in the other arm. Eren's kicking and screaming as he watches the titan near his house and began digging through the rubble._

"_MOM!" Eren screams at the top of his lungs as he sees his mother lifted up by the grimacing titan. _

_His mother begins to squirm around and the titan snaps her spin with both hands, brings her up to its mouth and…._

"AH!" Eren screams at the top of her lungs as she quickly sits up, her forehead and clothing almost completely drenched in sweat. There comes smirking sounds from the darkest corner of the room. She turns her head rapidly to find the source, as she sees Levi emerging from the darkness into the small light given' by the torches lite in the hallway, close enough to Eren that she could see the smirk upon his *beautiful… wonderful…* face.

"Corporal… sir –hum… what are y-you doing down here?" "Looking after you of course Yeager, the hell do you think?" He replies annoyed and sarcastically as he sits on the edge of her bed.

Eren shrugs her shoulders then smiles a, feeling quite embarrassed. Eren sits up, as then she realizes that her face was only a few feet away from the corporal's. "Are you scared Yeager?" he asks, moving closer to her face, she gulps as she can smell that wonderful scent that she knows as Levi. She feels a hot and burning butterfly sensation in her stomach as she feels goose-bumps beginning to rise upon her smooth arms.

She freezes. "No sir, not at all" she says smiling a little bit while drastically moving closer to her captain. "Are you?" she asks with a sarcastic grin, Levi smiles menacingly for the first time, "No, why would I be?" Levi asks smirking, Eren had no idea what was coming over her. She was flirting with her captain!

She knew that if she kept going that she'd get nailed for sure, and then a big outburst blurt out inside of her heart and mind. She has feelings for the Captain, she always knew that she did but forever chose to ignore them, but now they were almost completely unbearable!

She likes him and finds him really attractive; she always has but has always wondered if he felt anything for her back, but what if she liked me back? But why would he like me like this? I just need to pull my thoughts together. "Uhm… Eren, right here?" why are you gazing out?" Levi says "Sorry, just thinking that's all" Eren says blushing.

Levi smirks, pulls Eren's face towards him by her chin, whispers in her ear, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time now" he slowly pulls away and then moves in closer again, very slowly. Levi kisses Eren gently and softly. Eren doesn't dare resist, she feels sparks flying everywhere and lighting off like fireworks.


	4. Devastation

_**(I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! My computer is still broken and I'm hopefully going to get a USB to help me update a lot sooner than I have but I promise it will be soon as possible**____**)**_

"What do you mean?" Eren says pulling away from Levi's beautiful lips slowly. "Even though you were a boy, I still seemed to have small feelings and I had found you quite attractive. But now, I'm not sure which I like more I suppose" Levi replies, quite sternly in fact.

Eren looks away and sighs then looks back at Levi, "So, when I get back to normal, I suppose it'll be like this had never happened?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Stop assuming things little shit, you worry too much" Levi says smirking, and then grunts.

"Well, I need to be heading off to bed now, and you should be too" He says standing up, "But sir! Tomorrow's just a day for the cadet's to relax" Eren says, Levi could tell that Eren was aggravated. "Yeah well, I don't care. You're a huge shitty brat without your sleep, Even though you always are." Eren grunts and looks away, angry with the captain. Levi continues "And I don't need you being a royal pain in my ass" He finished while walking over to the exit.

Eren smiles and laughs. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You know with Petra?" she asks cautiously.

"I don't know what you mean. Goodnight Yeager." Levi leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

"Goodnight… captain."

_Dreaming…. So… so? Peacefully. Eren's floating around in the thing that Armin had always called an ocean. 'smells like salt' Eren thinks to herself 'it's so peaceful and cool. So beautiful' Eren is shaken awake. _

"What and the ever living fucks!" Eren yells, she looks up and ends up looking into a big pair of beautiful blue eyes. It's Petra.

"Eren? It's me. I'm going out on a private expedition. I knew I needed to tell someone and I couldn't think of anyone else to tell besides you. Well, who wouldn't blab? Don't tell anyone! Got it?" Petra whispers in a low voice. "Huh?" Eren sits up rubbing her eyes, yawning. "Just do what I had told you! Okay?"

"Yeah sure, whatever" Eren says annoyed at the fact that the sun had just barley came up. Eren lays back down as Petra disappears into the darkness. "Oh, and before I go, If anyone else asks where I went. I'll need you to check go to my room, there will be a note on the bed for you" she finishes leaving the room and closing the door. Eren sticks her thumb up in the air and rubs her eyes once more; she realizes it's probably about after dawn. She decides to get up and take a nice long hot shower.

Once Eren was done in the shower and proceeding to get her uniform on, she hears Hanji out in the hallway yelling something but she couldn't quite make it out. Eren finished up and realized that she had been in the shower for about an hour and everyone else was getting up, that and Hanji seemed to be waking everyone up herself.

"WHERE"S PETRA?!" Hanji yells in Eren's ear from behind her, making her jump about 3 feet in the air. _'Petra said not to tell anyone where she had went, she trusted me with that. Okay, wait she said to check her room.' _"I'll go check her room!" Eren says speeding off in the direction of the girl's dormitories.

Eren proceeds to Petra's room, seems no one had thought to go there in the first place.

She enters the room slowly, and then she is surprised with a sudden rush of a fresh cool breeze flowing in from the open window in the room. Eren notices the so called 'note' Petra had left for her on her bed like she had said she'd done. Eren reaches for the note that was lightly sitting under a tiny pebble on top of her pillow.

Eren's eyes widen then fill up with tears, as then that's when she notices that it was in fact a suicide note. Sort of, it was more of a poem but still suicidal all the same. (_I don't own this poem) _She read's the poem aloud.

_**A locked door, a rusty razor, a towel stained with red.**_

_**A broken mirror, a folded note, a young girl lies there dead.**_

_**Her thoughts are in a tangle, and the room begins to swirl.**_

_**She was mommy's perfect angel, and daddy's little girl. **_

_**That, in fact I am. I'm sorry.**_

_**Love, Petra**_

Tears begin pouring from Eren's eyes as she falls to her knees on the floor. '_How can this be happening?! This isn't fair! It's my fault… I should have thought before I let her leave on her own for Christ sakes!' _Eren books it for the mess hall where everyone should be proceeding for breakfast.

Everyone looks in the direction of the door of where Eren had burst in; everyone can clearly see the tears flooding from her eyes. Hanji is the first to speak up from where she and Levi had been sitting. "Eren?! What is it? What's wrong?" Hanji runs over to her with a worried look in her eyes, Eren collapses into her arms in tears. Hanji proceeds to take the note from Eren's crunched up hand, she reads it and frowns.

Armin walks over and helps Eren up along with Mikasa, Hanji turns to Armin "Get Captain Levi, he might want to see this" "Yes Ma'am!" Armin salutes and runs across the room to the Captain's table. He shows up to where they had sat down barley seconds later.

"What is it?" He looks from Eren to Hanji with a questioning look upon his face, which was rare.

Hanji hands him the note, he reads it and frown's the same way Hanji had. "Get the troops ready, we have to find her" he says simply looking at Hanji. "But sir..." She's interrupted with a blood curdling scream from Levi "NOW! AND DON'T QUESTION ME AGAIN" Hanji's jaw drops and runs off to start the search.

Levi stands there breathing heavily, not moving an inch. Eren slowly moves up to her shorter captains back and places a hand on his shoulder and he turns around a little bit to see who and why someone had touched him. "We'll find her Captain" Eren says lightly, still with tears in her eyes.

"I doubt it, but thanks for trying brat" Levi suddenly pushes Eren's hand off his shoulder and storms out of the room towards his quarters.

**(Later that following evening)**

Eren was slinking down the hallway after hearing the news. It only had taken them a few hours to find her body, but she was definitely dead, no doubt about that. No one was truly sure why it had happened but it did.

Eren stops in-front of Captain Levi's door.

Her hand was shaking as she tries to knock.


	5. Oh Bloody Hell

**Chapter 5**

"Oh Bloody Hell"

She knocks slowly, But loud enough so that she could actually be heard. "Enter" she hears a stern voice call from the other side of the door, She walks in slowly as she sees Levi sitting at his desk, working on some paper work for Erwin.

"Hey, Uhm…Captain?" Eren stutters slowly.

"Ah, Yeager. Should have known it was you" Replies Levi without having to look up at the flushed faced girl. "Well uh… Captain Levi?" He turns around in his chair and faces her "What would you like?" Levi says in an annoyed voice, clearly very busy. Eren sits there, fiddling with her fingers, along with the hem of her shirt.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you were all right?" She says, Slightly stumbling on her words.

Levi suddenly stands and paces back and forth, then ending up staring out the window. "Do you want to know the truth? Or a lie?" He speaks softly, while gazing over at Eren; she seemed to be turning a rosy read. Eren nods her head, Levi walks over to his bed and sits down, lightly patting a spot beside him.

"Sit"

He barley makes it audible. Eren complies instantly.

(OMFG heart to heart moment with Levi 3)

"I can say this, even though it is very personal. I would not trust anyone with this information. it would most likely endanger my reputation. Anyways, I do know what your trying to ask."

**Damn he's sly**. Eren thinks to herself lightly, staring at Levi in the dimly light area he called his bedroom. Eren was about to lift her feet onto the bed but Levi gives her this glare that basically says "Do it with those boots on, and I'll kill you".

Eren slowly removes her boots and crosses her legs, facing Levi again.

"Yes, I did feel something for Petra at one point" Levi finally says.

Eren frowns and lets her head hang to the left "But…"

"I have shed said tears for Petra, but yet. My heart is not broken" He finishes, interrupting Eren. (_**Courtesy of Sleepy Hollow with Johnny Depp ;)**_

Levi turns his head and looks Eren right in the eye, and boy did his eyes look sincere… **And sexy… God dammed Eren stop thinking like that** Eren mentally face palms.

"Are y-you being s-serious?" Eren asks cautiously, not sure if this is a joke or not. Levi could be sick and twisted some times.

'Of course not you little jack ass!" Levi says suddenly, making Eren jump slightly, enough to Levi's amusement.

"Why would I fuck around about something like that?" Levi asks with an infuriating look in his eyes.

"Well I dunno…. Your Levi for fucks sakes! A lot of the times your highly unpredictable" Eren says a little embarrassed at her sudden outburst.

She grins, surprisingly made Levi smirk. He nudges her shoulder. Eren looks Levi in the eye, with flashing beautiful and stunning green eyes. Levi quickly breaks the eye contact and pears out the window again.

"Yeah, guess your right you little shit" Levi says looking back at Eren. Eren lightly leans on Levi's shoulder, he doesn't dare resist. Than leans his own head upon Eren's. "So… than why do you feel that way?". Eren questions in a light voice, much to Levi's liking.

"Well probably because…." He begins, not sure wither to continue his sentence or not. He does anyways **Oh to hell with it!** Levi thinks to himself. "My heart lies somewhere else for someone else" He finishes **Shit! What a hell of a stress reliever** Levi thinks again smiling inwardly to him.

Levi actually shed's a light tear.

**WHAT THE FUCK?! Is he Levi Ackerman actually fucking crying?! Holy shit** Eren thinks almost aloud but stops her when she sees Levi lay down on his bed.

Eren hesitantly moves over to his beloved captain and lies on top of his chest and nuzzles him. "You know your really cute eh Yeager?" Levi says smirking down at the small girl. Eren surprisingly shrunk during the transformation, basically the same height as Levi now. Levi thought Eren's affections were actually quite adorable. **What the fuck? Since when did I think the shitty brat was c-cut?! Pfft oh well** Levi thinks but just stares down at Eren. "thanks Captain" Eren says smiling like an idiot, then decides to sit up and straddle the Corporal's lap. "But the view is better up here, don't you agree?" Eren says with a satisfying wink.

"Great" Levi replies while placing his hands on her hips, gripping lightly.

He sits up, his back leaning against the dashboard of the bed. Now face to face with the green eyed goddess.

"Yeah" he continues whilst smirking, "It was great" He finishes.

He lightly places one of his hands on her chin, turning her to face him. "But, I'd prefer to look at this" he says while caressing her cheek. Eren smiles and blushes deeply, making Levi grin wider.

Eren's eyes widen as Levi leans in slowly and then kisses her passionately. Eren deepens the kiss by kissing back. **Finally** Eren thinks, smiling into the wonderful and tasty kiss.

She loves it and he knows it, He loves it and she knows it.

Levi slowly nibbles on her bottom lip, asking for entry. Eren definitely doesn't hesitate, they search each other's mouths, and Levi can taste the sweetness on this kid. **I knew it, I can definitely taste virgin on this beautiful being I like to call a brat** Levi thinks to himself, smiling inwardly yet again. Mentally cursing himself for letting a kid arouse him like that.

But he doesn't want this moment to ever end.

The candle almost goes out, leaving the room to be illuminated by the beautiful moonlight, with the window cracked, you could smell the beautiful scent of wet dew and cherry blossoms. Along with a wonderful chilly night breeze, completely leaving them in partial yet beautiful darkness.

Eren lets her hair out of the bun she had put it in for today's work, her hair all wavy and beautiful in the moonlight. Levi would have gawked at that sight but restrained himself; all of this dignity isn't gone yet.

Levi starts fiddling with the hem of Eren's PJ tank top, looking up at her, awaiting her approval.

Her eyes sparkle in the moonlight as she nods her head in approval.

Levi slowly peels of her shirt, admiring her simple yet nicely toned and curved physic. Blush floods Eren's cheeks once again; this time Levi actually noticed it. She really hadn't even checked herself out either; well at least it's a good sight considering that Levi was smiling deviously. **Wait smiling? Woah woah woah! Since when?** Eren thinks and then shakes her head away from the thought. **Like who cares? He trusts me! Oh my god he trusts me! Calm your shit Eren Jesus **She mentally slapped herself.

Eren looks away embarrassed but then out of nowhere, Levi pulls her into a hug. He then ends up continuously nipping at her neck, trying to find her weak spot.

"Nghge" Levi raises his eye brows at the sound that came from Eren, Even Eren was surprised at the sounds that she had let escape her throat.

Levi looks at her and smirks smugly "found it"

Her returns to doing the same thing, wanting to hear that sweet sounds over and over again.

Eren desperately grabs at Levi's shirt, holding back the noises.

"Ah Ah Ah" Levi taunts Eren; He smirks again when Eren flops her head onto his shoulder and groans. "Come on, don't be like that" Levi chuckles, Eren's head begins to rise as right after Levi caresses her cheek and kisses her softly.

"We want to make this special don't we?" He asks, all she could do was nod her head. **Was this really happening? Was this a dream?** Is all Eren could think while staring into the eyes of her Corporal. **Does he actually like me? Oh my god! I'm with Captain FUCKINF LEVI! Okay… okay play cool Yeager Eren** quickly shakes her head and focuses back on her Captain. She smiles "Okay. Well what do you want to do?" **Nice move Yeager! You seem to have forgotten your topless** Eren mentally face palms again repeating in her mind **Stupid, Stupid, and Stupid!**

She realized she had asked that sweetly, too sweetly. **Did I bat my fucking eyelashes? Where the fuck did that come from?!** In less than a second, Levi has her pinned down underneath him; she lifts her one leg so that it was resting on his back while he was in between her legs.

"Leave it to me" he growls in her ear very seductively, sending shivers up and down Eren's spine.

He kisses her deeply, which had caused her to moan, which had only enraged him further.

She wraps her arms around his neck and releases her leg, as he continues to kiss down her chest while holding her breast. She then reached for his shirt attempting to un-button it, one button at a time in fact. He began smiling at her lightly but then it turns into that devious smirk that she knew all to well. Right as she had finished getting his shirt off, he was quicker than the speed of light to have her bra undone and almost completely off.

She helps him finish the small little task as he leans down and starts kissing all over her chest, occasionally sucking and leaving marks all over the beautiful sweet tanned skin.

That leads down to her breasts and starts lightly sucking on it, with that he earns a gasp/moan from Eren. Levi wanted to torture the poor girl a little bit more but it was her first time, so he ultimately decided to take it easy on her.

Also considering that her first time is in a woman's body as well, she looks him in the eye and grabs a hold of his hand and swiftly places it between her legs. (_**Womanly instincts XD) **_She nods her head and he understands what she means by that action, he moves besides her and places his hand in the exact spot she has pointed out.

He gives her another look before he starts moving his hand around; she jumps slightly at the contact but then relaxes into it. She grabs his hand and moves it faster. She moans lightly at the instant friction, so indefinitely he decides to pick up the pace.

He watches as her facial expression changes to a pleasurable one.

He stops. She grunts at the loss of contact until she realizes what is actually happening, he was reaching for her pants and un buttoning it. He undoes her pants and helps her take them off.

He stared at her for a second, and then before he knew it, she was undoing his pants. He sits up onto his knees, giving her more access to her destination.

She completely undoes them and pulls them down along with the boxers; she grabs a hold of his throbbing member and strokes it lightly, rubbing her thumb over the head.

Levi grunts slightly as she squeezes her hand a bit tighter around it and then starts pumping faster, his head then uncontrollably whipped his head back. But then it stops.

His eyes widen a bit as she lightly licks the head. She starts sucking on the head then ends up allowing the whole length into her mouth and licks around it.

He strings his fingers through her beautiful chocolate brown locks; they could probably even be darker.

He helps her pick up the pace a little bit but after a bit he ends up pulling her off, he had been so lost in the feeling that he had just realized that he was approaching his end.

**That was close; I wonder why it came faster than it usually does?**

She looks up at him, she was about to say something but then out of nowhere he had her on her back, his pants now completely off.

"Are you ready? Because it may hurt considering it's your first time, especially in a woman's body" He asks her slowly. But all she does is smile and kiss him. "Yes".

He places his member at her hole, looks at her again and she just nods yet again.

He pushes in lightly, than he hears her gasp and grasp his neck with her hands. He looks at her with worry in his eyes, but she nods again. **What a stubborn little brat, again with the nodding?**

He thinks and rolls his eyes, He breathes in deeply.

He pushes in again and takes that as a start to a low pattern.

He goes in and out, waiting patiently for her to get adjusted.

He speeds up the pace and feels her sink her nails into his back, he cringes slightly but than hears her voice.

"F-fast-Ngh-er" So he takes it as an invitation.

He starts thrusting in and out.

She moans loudly and bucks her hips into him, creating more friction. Levi grunts, trying to suppress a moan but becomes unsuccessful.

"F-fuck… Nghh…"

Eren is surprised to hear those sounds come from her Captains mouth, but then quicker than she came out of it, went right back in, hypnotized with pleasure.

"Fuck… Lev-GAH!" she almost screams out his name, he gives a satisfied chuckle.

He feels his point coming, realizing she went just a minute ago. He grunts and releases his seed inside of her, with that he earns another loud gasp escape the girl's lips. He lies down beside her on his back, breathing heavily.

He sighs.

He was lightly sweating.

**Holy shit** she thinks while lying next to him, she turns and stares at him.

It must have been 3 times she came. She sighs and moves closer to him and cuddles into his side.

She kisses his cheek and then nuzzles his chest and sighs, he looks down at her, kisses her forehead and smirks "You okay?" He asks, as she realizes she's staring into blackness, she snaps back into reality,

"Hmm? Yeah of course" He replies and smiles.

He smiles and kisses her lips sweetly and lies back down, wrapping his arm around his beloved Eren.

"Good, I don't want to hurt you… well not anymore at least" Levi says with a small chuckle.

She lightly punches his chest but sighs than yawns.

"You could never hurt me" She says, her eye's fluttering shut.

He sighs and looks at her, she's asleep.

"Let's hope not" He finally says, than he allows his own eyes to flutter shut and goes into the dreamless land of sleep.

End

_**(Dun Dun DUN! Ha! Cliffhanger! **__**Anyways thanks for reading guys! **____** It's my first Yaoi Fan Fiction so don't be too hard on me **____** But reviews are always appreciated. Love you guys always!**_

_**\- Tex)**_


End file.
